Biggest Fan
Biggest Fan is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Mighty Magiswords, and the fifteenth episode overall. It aired on November 15, 2016. Sypnosis An obsessed super fan goes to dangerous extremes just to be saved by her Warrior heroes: Vambre and Prohyas. Characters Major characters * Prohyas Warrior * Vambre Warrior * Glori (debut) * Gateaux * Grup the Dragon * Prug * Skullivan * Lady Hiss * Man Fish the Fish Man * Goomer * Frankylo * King Rexxtopher Magiswords used * Rubber Stamp Magisword (Prohyas; 1) * Walk the Plank Magisword (Skullivan) * Diving Suit Magisword (Glori) (Prohyas; 1) * Rad Rocket Magisword (Glori) (Vambre; 12) * Exploding Bubble Magisword (Vambre; 9) * X-Ray Magisword (Vambre; 1) * Gummy Sticky Hand Magisword (Vambre; 2) * Dolphin Magisword (Prohyas; 19) * Pogo Stick Magisword (Vambre; 6) * Perfume Magisword (Vambre; 1) Trivia *'Grup Gag:' Grup eats the Muffin King frightening the Kotassians. *This episode reveals that King Rexxtopher is human-intolerant and suffers severe allergic reactions if he ingests one, thus explaining why he doesn't simply eat the Warriors for Hire. He's also revealed to have eaten his own doctor. *This is Goomer and Frankylo's debut in the Magiswords TV series, as well as their first appearance since their debut in the 3-minute short, The Land Before Slime. *Glori is voiced by Erica Luttrell, who previously voiced "Sailor Bird" in Kyle's Nickelodeon pilot, MooBeard the Cow Pirate. ''She also voiced as Sapphire from the Cartoon Network original show ''Steven Universe. *Vambre does not understand emoticons. *This is the first episode that Gateaux appeared without Morbidia. *Prug and Grup appear submerged in purple colored water when pretending to be sharks, despite the previous notice that dragons dissolve in water as described in Cleanliness is next to Grupliness. It's unknown if the purple water was any other form of liquid that would not pose a risk to dragons. *Glori's method of taunting Man Fish, sticking her tongue out while pulling her lower eyelid down, is a common form of insult used in japanese animation. *You get the X-Ray Magisword from your MagiMobile. *This is the third time the Cave of Stuff had a different theme: **The first theme is bees in "The Wrath of Neddy". **The second theme is moose in "Gotta Get Grup to Get Down". ***In this episode the Cave of Stuff theme is pirates. *Both this episode title and the title card is a double entendre: Glori classified as a fan, despite her form as an electric fan. * Running gag: The MagiMobile ring tone can be heard 11 times. Real-world references *'Prohyas:' I'm donion rings! **This is a direct reference to Game Grumps, whose cast members are involved with the show. *The duckies may be a reference to Dark Blade of Fire from MooBeard the Cow Pirate, a short created by Kyle Carrozza for Nickelodeon's Random! Cartoons. Dave (Gruber) Allen, voice of Dark Blade, voices Frostferatu in the series. Glori's voice actress, Erica Luttrell, voices Sailor Bird in the same short. Gallery * Biggest Fan/Gallery Video Mighty Magiswords Biggest Fan Cartoon Network Mighty Magiswords Prohyas' Biggest Fan Cartoon Network Animatic Behind the Magiswords Biggest Fan Category:Season 1 episodss